Information of various types may be encoded in graphical form as one or more barcodes, including linear barcodes, in which parallel bars of various widths and spacing may represent encoded information, and matrix (or “two-dimensional”) barcodes, in which encoded information may be represented by a two-dimensional pattern of shading (e.g., Quick Response (“QR”) codes). Barcodes may typically be configured to be machine-readable, in order to facilitate retrieval and decoding of the information they represent for various purposes. Mobile computing devices and related applications may sometimes provide the capability to capture and/or decode barcodes of various types. For example, a camera-equipped cellular phone may be utilized to capture an image of a barcode (e.g., a QR code) and an internal (and/or remote) application may be utilized to decode the information encoded therein.